The Tiger
by capt. n
Summary: Ok chap 4 up and running. Something starts to happen a furinkan. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any thing else in here except the new character.  
  
I did get the idea from another fanfic and started writing my own. I know my previous tries were dismal failures but this time I have a prereader. ^_^ He is really into ranma and likes the idea. He is going to help me write this fanfic.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
The Tiger  
Chapter one  
A new Guest  
  
It was late day when the man drove up to the gate of the Tendo dojo. "Well I guess this is it" he said as he got out of his hummer. The thing that made this man stand out was that he an American and wearing a camo jacket that said U.S. Marine Corps, and had sergeant stripes on the sleeve he was also wearing a pistol. His name tag said Brown.  
He got out and was about to see if anybody was home when something came flying through the gate, and in an instant his training took over and he had his pistol out and was running toward the gate. He slowly crept up to the hole in the gate. Pistol ready he leaped through the hole ducked rolled and came up looking for anybody holding a weapon. He didn't see any.  
What he did see shocked him. He saw a teenage girl not older then 16 holding a giant hammer. He heard a groan from behind him. He turned around to see a teenage boy not older then 16 buried upside down in the wall behind the gate. "What is going on here?" he demanded. That is when an older girl who looked to be in her early twenties showed up. "Akane and Ranma got into one of their fights and that is what happens all the time.". "Stupid tomboy, she didn't have to hit me that hard." it came from the 16 year old teen who had just got on his feet.  
"Oh my, we don't get many visitors around here, but we never get ones with guns!" it was the older girl who had said it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I saw something fly through the gate and hit the wall over there and I guess my training took over. I didn't mean to scare anyone." he said putting the pistol away. "Oh that's ok, You're probably wonder who we are well my names Kasumi this is my sister Akane and that is Ranma over there, he's the one you saw fly through the gate." Kasumi explained. "Ok, well my names Matt, and I'm here to answer an ad in the paper about a room for rent." "Oh you mean the one that Nabiki put out?" Akane asked. "Yup that would be the one." "Did I hear some asking about the ad." A girl who was obviously Nabiki showed up she looked to be about 19 and had a look that she knew what she was talking about.  
"Yeah that would be me. Didn't like the housing on base so I decided to look for some place else." "Well its going to cost about 800 of your dollars and that covers rent, food, water, gas, and repairs." "Ok, that's the best deal I've gotten all day." He said writing out the check. He handed it over to and was shown to his room, he then started to unload his things and pack them away. He then crawled under the sheets and promptly fell asleep. 


	2. A new guest

AN: Ok I got one review so far, lets see if I can keep it up. I plan on adding a answer part of at the end to answer a few questions. If I don't do that I will answer them in the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or anything else in this fanfic except the new guy that I created.  
  
On with the story:  
  
________________________________________________________________________ The Tiger Chapter 2 A New Day.  
  
(beep)(beep)(beep) 'Ok I guess its time to get up' thought Matt as he got up. He picked up his wash kit, turned off the alarm and went to go freshen up.  
After he was done he pulled on some sweats and went out for a run. Along the way he bumped into Akane. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked. "I'm always up this early for a jog. Its so peaceful at this time.". "Yah, I suppose right. Its almost as peaceful as Paris island in the morning." he told her. "Paris island? Where's that?" Akane asked. "Its off the west coast of the States, and its where they train Marines like me." he explained. "Oh, so your a Marine then, that would explain the gun yesterday. I have to admit it did scare me a little." "Well I didn't mean to but when I saw Ranma flying though the gate my training just kicked in. Also sergeants usually carry pistols but sense I'm in recon, that's the special forces branch of the corps, I carry one around with me a lot." "Ok, I guess that explains a lot. Well were coming up on the dojo and I expect breakfast will be ready soon, so we better hurry up before Ranma and his dad eat it all." "Ok."  
Breakfast was like nothing he had ever seen or tasted. He just couldn't believe how fast ranma and his dad were eating. "Hey that's my pickle boy give it back." "Why should I you always take my fish.". "Ranma you sound like a girl.". Grab, throw, "ahhh", splash. "What did you do that for old man.". Run, grab, throw, splash. Then the girl who used to Ranma and the Panda that used to be father started fighting. This was just too much for Matt so he did the only thing that seemed possible, he fainted.  
When Matt awoke he found himself lying done on a matt with a wet towel on his head. "What time is it?" he asked. "It's about 10:00 in the morning. You have been out for a few hours." Somebody answered. "10 o'clock, O man am I late." He ran up stairs put on his uniform and ran out to his hummer as fast as he could shouting out a good bye as he ran.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Man I can't believe the captain was that mad. He could have made me do something else other then peel potato's all day" Matt said walking into the Tendo compound.  
It was about 5 o'clock in the evening so Kasumi asked if he would like some dinner, he accepted. Dinner was going really well with everyone asking about America and where he had been, what he had done, and other normal things that people ask about America when they can. That's when it got interesting.  
"Matt prepare to die" came out of nowhere then a teenage boy about Ranmas age came smashing through the wall with bamboo umbrella pointed strait at Matt. He quikly scampered out of the way barley avoiding the umbrella. "Hey what did I do?" Matt asked while barley dodging again this time with less room to spare. "Oh that's what this is about, well you can take this your prepare to die and shove it." he said as he dodged twice more with less and less room to spare. Then the unthinkable happened.  
He disappeared.  
  
Ok I know these chapters aren't long but I'm working that. I also know that it looks like I took a few ideas from other authors. I am sad to say that I did and humbly beg for forgiveness.  
If any body thinks that I am coping 'An American Dragon in Nerima' they are completely wrong. The only thing that is the same that I can tell that is the same is that the new person is American and serves in the military, That's it. I am letting you all know this so ya'll don't flame me later for it. 


	3. Dinner is served

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the new guy nothing else.  
  
A/N. Ok my last chapters haven't been all that long. I am going to try to fix that. I would like thanks Scooter for his insight on the military. Thank you. Ok, in this chapter some things will be explained and some won't. but at the end of this story you will now all the details.  
  
On With The Story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ The Tiger Chapter 3 What just happened here?  
  
He disappeared.  
"Show yourself you coward. Come out and fight me like a man." Ryouga shouted at a person that he could no longer see. All of a sudden he was on the floor face first.  
"Ok asshole. You had better start explaining yourself in a timely manner if you want to keep your head.". Matt had reappeared on top of Ryouga. The odd thing was he had a pistol to Ryouga's head.  
"I hope you know that your not supposed to have a gun in Japan.". Ryouga snarled. "It gives me the right to beat you up, maybe kill you, and I won't get in trouble for it." Ryouga let him know.  
"Yah well being a Marine with permission to carry a firearm is a big deal, and if you try to attack me I will pull the trigger and I know you can't be that fast, can you?" Matt said to the shocked look of everyone around the table. "Now you are going to be a good boy and you are going to get your self good and lost and you are going to forget that we had this little chat, right?" Ryouga was gone faster then a speeding bullet. Matt put has pistol away, surprisingly in a sub space pocket.  
"Why did you do that?". It was Ranma asking the question.  
"You won't believe how many people I have meet that are like that. What I did was the only whey to deal with it. We won't see him again for a long time I can assure you of that. Oh, and of the place where I keep my pistol I don't know how I can do that, same with turning invisible.". Matt said before anyone could ask. "I'm going to bed." and off to bed he went.  
  
The next morning.  
  
(Alarm going off) "Oh man another day in this crazy world." Matt said as he got up. He grabbed his wash kit, went to the went to the bathroom, got cleaned up, shaved, dressed and left for work before anyone had woken up. He had some business to take care of at the base.  
When he got there he checked in, put his Hummvee in the motor pool, and hit that web. "Ok, lets see here. Stock doing nicely, looks like everything is going fine. Ok time get to the range." he said as he logged off.  
At the range he practiced marksmanship, he then went on a five mile run along the beach with the sun coming up over waves. When he got done he went and got some breakfast.  
After breakfast he had his team go through some practice drills. He had made them harder then normal but that was over looked as it always was because they were safe and nobody ever got hurt except for some scratches and scrapes. After that was lunch, he swore that they were same potato's that he had peeled the other day, they had to be. After lunch some warm ups then a 20-mile run in full gear and then strait into a combat scenario. He wanted his men to be able to this any day. That is why his team was known as the tigers, they could run twenty miles and go straight into an almost hopeless situation and snatch victory from the jaws of defeat almost every time. Then it was time to head home.  
"Thanks for the ride Mitch.". "No problem man." Mitch said as he drove off. "Hello, I'm home, and I have a surprise for everyone.". He announced when he walked in. He set down a package he had and went up to his room for a few things that he would need.  
"Uh, Kasumi I was wondering if it would be alright if I cooked dinner tonight?" Matt asked.  
"Sure, if you want to. That would be great. May I ask what you would be cooking?" Kasumi asked.  
"Something I'm really good at. Trust me." Matt told her.  
  
An Hour Later.  
  
"What smells so good?" Ranma asked as he walked in from school. "I've never smelled anything like it." Ranma was impressed by the aroma. 'Kasumi must be doing something that is going to be great.'  
"Oh, hi Ranma. I hope you don't mind but Matt is making dinner tonight for us. He says its an old secret family recipe." Kasumi explained as Ranma walked in. "Oh, by the way do you know where Akane is? She said that she would be home later but didn't say why." Kasumi asked.  
"She went out shopping with some friends. I don't know when she'll be back." Ranma answered. That is when he started hearing something like music be played, the only problem is that it didn't sound like a radio, it sounded like someone was play it here. He decided to check it out.  
He decided to check the backyard to see if Matt was there and maybe score some food. Nobody was there but there was a strange looking object there. He assumed that the thing was used for cooking so the possibility of it containing food was great, and he was hungry so he decided to get a snack out of it so he jumped down and was about to open it. "If you open it now your going to ruin your dinner and I know how much you like to eat, so I suggest that you leave the grill alone." Ranma nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Matt. He turned around to see Matt sitting in a chair on the porch with some sort of stand in front of him and something on his lap. On closer observation the stand was covered with papers that had lines and dotes all over them. He could not identify the thing Matt was holding.  
"How did you scare me like that? No one has ever scared me like that. Oh wait a minute that invisible trick of yours, never mind. May I ask what you got there?". Ranma was still a little shaken but was recovering fast and he did want to know what Matt was holding.  
"That's ok, no harm done, right. As long as don't open that grill dinner will be ready in 2 hours.". Matt explained. "As for this" he held up the item. It looked like some metal tubing bent around something with what looked like valves in the center. "This is my trumpet. I've been playing for several years now and I just like to keep in practice." Matt said.  
"I've never seen a trumpet before. How do you play?" Ranma asked. He wanted to know because he had never seen one played and wondered how the sound came out.  
"Well maybe I'll show you sometime but not right now. I've got to go make some more sauce for dinner." Matt said as he put up his trumpet. Ranma just shrugged and walked away.  
Matt went into the kitchen and found Kasumi there mixing the spices that he had bought. "Kasumi, may I ask what you are doing." he asked Kasumi who was standing over a bowl with a sauce in it.  
"Well I thought I would help out so I mixed the sauce and added a few other things to make it a sweeter." she said adding some seasonings. "I followed the recipe I found on the counter. It needed something to make it sweet so I added a few extra seasonings to help it along."  
"Ok, well the recipe was passed down through the family and was hoping to make it the way my family has for years, but let see what you got there." He said as he sniffed it. He couldn't believe it. It smelled a lot better and sweeter, he went and got a spoon and tried a little. It was the best sauce he had ever tasted. "Kasumi where did you learn how to make BBQ sauce? This is the best I have ever tasted."  
"Well I never really have. I just decided to add a few things that's all." Kasumi said with a slight blush.  
"Well If you ever put out a cook book I will be on e of the first to buy it, and if you will pardon me there are some steaks and ribs that need to basted in this sweet sauce." Matt said as he went outside. He put the sauce one the BBQ, closed the lid and went to go make the cornbread, mashed potato's, corn, and beans.  
  
Several hours later dinner is served.  
  
Nobody had ever tasted any thing like it before, and dinner went very fast. "Where did you learn to cook like that Matt?"  
"Well its my families been in the BBQ business for several generations. As for the sauce don't ask, its a secret family recipe and will be kept even safer now that Kasumi improved it beyond measure. Well I will be turning in for the night after I take care of the dishes and the grill." Matt said as he got up. He cleaned the dishes and the grill and went to bed.  
  
A/N.  
Ok, I have finally created a long chapter. I know it longer but I have been having a ruff time at school and didn't have time to write, well I hope every body likes it.  
Please R & R  
  
"Come on man, we're almost there, don't stop now" 


	4. The Start

Insert disclaimer here: I only Own all the people who are not in the Ranma½ world.  
  
AN: Ok, first off I would like to thank all the people who gave me reviews. Thank you, and hats off to you.  
Second: I'm going to try to keep the rating at PG-13 but I can not promise any thing at this time for chapter 5.  
  
On with the story ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 4 The Start.  
  
{A basement}  
"Are you sure that we can pull this off with out getting hurt?" a man asked.  
"Yes, I am quite sure that we can do this and get away. This country has no antiterrorism forces, and the ones that they do have we can take care of no problem. It is the will of Allah."  
  
{Tendo living room}  
  
"Well I my ride should be here soon. Thanks again for breakfast Kasumi." Matt said as he got up.  
"No problem."  
"Well I see ya'll later." Matt said as a horn honked out side the gate. He walked out got in and drove off. Little did he know that he would meet them early then he expected.  
  
{Furinkan High School}  
  
Every one was in class by the time the bell rang. Classes were being thought and some were sleeping. Everything was as it should be at Furinkan, well the only thing that was different was no one was flying through the walls. It was peaceful. That was about to change.  
Several strange trucks pulled up. They were strange because all deliveries were made in the morning before the students got to school.  
The head janitor came out to see what the trucks were there for. He found a man in the back, holding what looked like a gun to his head.  
"What the hell was that?" Ramna asked, mad at having his nap disturbed.  
"I don't know, it sound like a machine gun from those films from America." One classmate said looking out the window. He then brought his head in the window and puked.  
"What's wrong man?" Ranma asked. He then ventured a look outside. What he saw shocked the hell out of him. The head janitor lay on the ground, the back of his head missing. "Oh shit." Was all he could say.  
That's when the door to the room burst open, A can flew in to the room spewing some sort of gas. Some tried to throw it out the window, but any one who inhaled the fumes where instantly knocked out, even Ranma.  
"Well that was easy, wasn't it."  
"Yes it was now all we have to do is let our intentions be known to the world. They will have to listen to us. They will not want us to kill all these children."  
"Sir, I have set up defenses on all floors just in case they try something."  
"I do not see a need for them put it does not hurt to be prepared. Make sure you set the explosives so when they blow only the front will collapse leaving us a way out this place."  
"I have already seen to it sir. I have also set up the claymores in the stairs with trip wires. If they do come in here they will be in for a big surprise."  
"Good. Now to make our intentions known to the world. Ishmale, Get a phone."  
  
{Naval Base, Marine area}  
  
"Hey Matt, You won't believe this. Some rag heads took over some school. You think that we'll be called in?" Joe asked.  
"Maybe, Lets get ready just in case."  
"Ok. If we do get called in do you think it will be easy or hard?"  
(TV) "The Terrorists who have taken over Furinkan High School are demanding the release of several prisoners being held in America. These people are Saddam Hussian, Osam Binladin, and several others."  
"Oh man, we don't even have Bin boy, and Saddam? They can forget about him. We are not letting him get loose again." Kirk said.  
"That's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma. They go to that school."  
"Hey aren't you staying with them Matt?" Kelly asked.  
"Yes they are." Matt answered.  
  
(Furinkan High School)  
  
'Oh man what happened?' Ranma asked in his head. All he remembered was seeing the head janitor laying on the ground with the back of his head missing and then a gas canister of sorts flying into the room and knocking everyone out. 'What time is it?' He heard some foot steps coming his away. He decided to pretend to be out of it a little more to see what the situation was before acting. If these men had guns he was going to need a plan of action. If he proceeded with a plan they would kill other students with out mercy and he some how knew that.  
"I'm telling you we should give them a deadline. It will give them a little more incentive to move things along." Person 1 Said a little annoyed.  
"If we give them a deadline it will only make matters worse for everyone. Mainly us. If we show that we are willing to cooperate they will work faster to release our brothers. If we do not they will kill us at the first chance.  
"We will release a few hostages over time in one's and two's. This will show them that we do not want to kill these kids, which we don't and you would do good to remember that."  
"Ok. But I still don't like it, but if I live to see my wife and children again I will be happy." Person 2 said.  
"Good, now get back to your post."  
Ranma had not understood a single word but he somehow knew that they didn't want to kill them, but would if they had to.  
  
{Naval Base, Marine area}  
  
"Srgt' Brown get your team together, the Japanese government has asked for help." an officer said poking his head in the door then leaving.  
"Ok people, saddle up and get ready to rock that high school." Matt said. 'I hope there ok in there. They haven't reported any shooting except for the shot that killed that janitor' Matt thought.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok. Chapter 4 up and running. I hope my English teacher finds this and gives me some extra credit for my work. It may not be the best around but it is my most creative work to date. 


End file.
